


Hemsworth Tears

by Ellahamato



Series: Hemsworth's Tears [1]
Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellahamato/pseuds/Ellahamato
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth and Ella Grayson
Series: Hemsworth's Tears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014000





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Hell

A Woman was walking by the sidewalk, Going Back home From Her Job, She is The Owner of The community Called " Ella Hamato's Club" she was basically hurt by a boyfriend named greg Anderson, Once she came home, The Kitchen looked Wracked, Dishes are broken, the water is running and she trash is all over the place. 

" Where have you been?!" Greg said, in Anger, " You've gone Hurt!" He yells, Grabbing her arm, tightly " Can You Please Let go , I know You're overprotective and don't want me to talk to my friends-" Greg Slaps her face. " don't you dare to say that again!!" He screams, Ella tried everything, She called the police, she called her friends, her sister and her mother. She has been what is called a Slave.

About 3 years later, She saw someone Texted her, she looks at the message and it has a picture of Chris Hemsworth Hugging her, it was him! She sent a text to Chris, It says  
" Hello Chris, We meet again on Instagram..."  
Ella Knew Him since The 2 girls bullying her, proving that she met Chris before.

However; Ella Was The Only one who was the victim of Greg. " Welcome to hell..." She mumbles to herself. Her tears came down as she is sobbing In agony, she's in pain and she needs help, To get away from Greg. About 3 years later, She saw someone Texted her, she looked at the message and it has a picture of Chris Hemsworth Hugging her, it was him! She sent a text to Chris, It says  
" Hello Chris, We meet again on Instagram..."  
Ella Knew Him since The 2 girls bullied her, proving that she met Chris before.

However; Ella Was The Only one who was the victim of Greg. " Welcome to hell..." She mumbles to herself. Her tears came down as she is sobbing In agony, she's in pain and she needs help, To get away from Greg. One of her biggest Fears is Getting very hurt from him. And Once Chris Saved That Woman, He’ll Get Arrested From an Abusive relationship.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rescue

It was 3:00 A.M , She already Packed her bags to meet Chris Hemsworth and His Family. Unfortunately, Greg Told her not to go anywhere, she told him that he's crazy and did nothing to her. That's how Greg Starts Abusing her. 

Once it's done, She just cuts herself, Arm to arm. Leg to leg, and Body to body. She's filled with pain,scars and Blood, Running to her, She really wants to get out. So she Called Chris, Letting him know that Her boyfriend is A psycho and Hurts her everyday. That's when Chris Hemsworth went to save her.

Greg opened the door and saw Her, Writing something. " What the F*ck are you doing?!”

" Nothing..." Ella said,crying. “I demand you to see what you’re writing, Young Lady!” Greg Yelled in anger! “No!” She Shouts, Grabbing Her stuff and Pushes Greg back as He Fell on the stairs and starts to bleed. “Ella!” He cried, a Deep Australian Voice was standing on the doorstep,Wiping his tears along With his brothers, It was the Hemsworth brother.  
“Chris!,Luke!, Liam!” 

Ella Yells in Pain as she starts Kicking Greg’s chest. As soon as Chris Holds Ella,Screaming “Ella!, It’s OK! He's Hurt!, Luke, Call the cops!” Luke Nods, Calling the police. 

Chris Looks at The Man, angery “if you hurt her again, I will hunt you down…, Understand?!” He Yells. Greg Groans, Smirking evilly. 

Ella Went to Chris’ Car, Inside the car is His Wife Elsa and His 3 Children, His 2 sons and A daughter. Ella Looks at Elsa “what in the world is going on?!” Elsa Said In A Fearful tone of voice. Therefore, Chris Looks at Elsa and Explain Everything what is going on. 

Since Ella is Hurt and was being Threatened by His boyfriend, Greg, She was Sent to the hospital. 

Elsa frowns And Looks at Inda who is 8 years old and was tugging her shirt softly. “What’s going to happen to the nice lady?” Elsa Doesn’t know how to answer her own Daughter. Until Chris was Walking with his sons, Tristen and Sasha, who are both 6 years old. Luke came to the hospital and Was looking for Chris. 

Later that afternoon, Eleanor Woke up and was confused, “where am I?” She was in a hospital bed and looked at the Hemsworth Brothers. 

“Where’s Greg?” She Asked Luke, He responded “He's been in Jail for 8 years…” Ella was covered in bandages and Stitches, which fixed the damage. Liam Walks to her and pats her head as The 2 men walk out the room. Chris Was Staying with him. “You okay?” He asked. “I felt like my body is healing but yeah, I’ll be Fine” She said, Smiling Weakly. Ella looks at Chris as Ella hold His hand. 


End file.
